1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method and a computer program for measuring a metabolic rate of a user.
2. Description of the Related Art
As physical fitness becomes a widely sought-after goal, various fitness programs for achieving it have been designed. Typically, such programs involve adopting a proper diet and undertaking a workout routine. However, in order to tailor-make a program suitable for a particular individual, it is important to be aware of some physical characteristics of the individual, such as a metabolic rate thereof (i.e., the rate at which he/she expands energy provided by carbohydrate and/or fat).
A respiratory exchange rate (RER), standing for a ratio of a volume of carbon dioxide produced ({dot over (V)}CO2) and a volume of oxygen consumed ({dot over (V)}O2) of a user, is an important measurement in determination of the metabolic rate of the user at a given state, for example, at exercise.
Conventionally, in order to obtain the RER of a user at a given state (such as at exercise), a testing equipment may be used. The testing equipment includes a mask that covers the mouth and the nose of the user for collecting gas exhaled by the user at exercise, a ventilation tube that is fluidly connected to the mask, and a gas analyzing unit that receives the gas exhaled by the user through the ventilation tube, and for analyzing the collected gas to obtain a concentration of oxygen (O2%) of the collected gas, a concentration of carbon dioxide (CO2%) of the collected gas, and a minute ventilation ({dot over (V)}E), which represents the total volume of air entering the lungs per minute. A processor of the testing equipment is then able to calculate the RER of the user based upon the above data, and subsequently obtain the metabolic rate of the user.
However, in order to calculate the RER at exercise, the user is required to exercise with the mask covering his/her mouth and nose, and such a task may be an ordeal for some. Additionally, the testing equipment is usually expensive and relatively large in size, thus having little or no portability.